C A N D Y
by Odult Maniac
Summary: HunHan BL shortfict! Dimana kisah kita seperti permen beraneka rasa. 6th. Saat mendung meneteskan airnya dan berganti langit cerah ketika awan gelap itu habis sama sekali. Saat itulah akan terlihat pelangi melingkar indah di balik awan. Pertanda kebahagiaan?
1. Chapter 1

T I M E

Tahun 2022

Luhan menatap langit polos tidak bertutup awan. Remang matahari mencakar permukaannya. Bias - bias cahaya sang penakluk siang tersebar mewarnai putih awan. Sangat indah sekalipun kilaunya pucat melawan musim.

Oh.. tapi hari ini keremangannya berkurang dibanding hari lalu. Begitu yang Luhan pikir dan ia... tidak menyukainya.

Musim akan berakhir bagai alarm bahwa senja didepan mata. Tak terasa bagaimana hangat berubah terik, lalu sejuk nan dingin membelai. Terlalu cepat, sampai ia sendiri tak sadar matahari mulai tenggelam. Dalam benak Luhan memanjatkan do'a sepenuh hati, agar semesta diberi kekuatan untuk melawan hukum Tuhan.

"Kumohon.. berhentilah, waktu."

.

.

"Memikirkan sesuatu?"

Kelopak Luhan membuka saat denting manis suara Sehun mengalun ditelinga, menggetar jantung. Luhan menyukai ritme-ritme teratur sedikit cempreng yang bersumber dari pita suara Sehun. Sangat nyaman...

'Berakhir?' Luhan membatin. Giginya mengerat dinding pipi, menahan sesuatu yang seperti hendak memberontak keluar saat kata itu kembali muncul dikepala.

Itu tidak berlangsung lama karena usapan lembut Sehun meringankan hal yang ia pikirkan. Ia suka.. Luhan selalu saja menemukan ketentraman dari telapak tangan Sehun. Mendekapnya hati-hati, bahkan mengistimewakan segalanya.

"Jangan dipikirkan," -karena aku-pun tak berani membayangkan. Sehun merapal kalimat tersebut, patah arang. Walau didepan kokoh bak karang ditepi laut.

Luhan menyamankan kepalanya diatas dada bidang polos Sehun. Pemuda manis itu mencari penenang lain tiap kali menangkap ketukan jam dinding. Bagaikan bom, Luhan ingin meledak.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu?"

Sehun bangkit sambil mempertahankan Luhan diatas tubuhnya, kemudian bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Memeluk Luhan seerat mungkin, mengusap belakang kepalanya kemudian mendaratkan beberapa kecupan pada sisi dahi lelakinya.

"Karena kita tak akan bisa melawan waktu."

.

.

Salju mencair. Bunga - bunga bermekaran. Udara terasa lebih hangat dibanding hari lalu. Orang - orang akan lebih leluasa memamerkan pakaian indah mereka pada musim seperti ini bersama raut secerah mentari pagi.

Tapi Luhan menyesalkan hangat yang tak jua menyapa hati terdalamnya.

"Sudah siap, Luhan?"

Luhan memberi satu garis tipis sebagai jawaban. Dan mengikuti kemana pemuda itu menimpinnya didepan, menuju sebuah altar yang tertata apik.

Ia tak percaya akan berada di atas altar ini pada akhirnya. Luhan bahkan tidak mengerti apa itu bahagia? Iris cokelat itu menatap telapak tangannya yang kosong, hampa. Tidak ada rasa tercecap sekalipun yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi adalah sesuatu sakral, upacara suci.

Luhan merasa di awang. Tepuk riuh dan bisik-bisik memuji seorang yang melangkah anggun ke arahnya seolah angin berdesau. Indera pendengarannya lumpuh sementara pertahanannya sendiri siap roboh.

'Kau pasti bisa, Luhan. Lakukan dengan cepat kemudian. selesai.'

Hanya itu tapi Luhan merasa cukup membuat dirinya tenang. Menyelesaikan tahap demi tahap hingga pada saat ia harus memasangkan cincin pasangannya tersebut.

Cincin itu nyaris terlepas. Luhan menemukan dirinya gemetar hebat didalam dan pemberontakan yang siap keluar. Matanya berpendar ke segala penjuru. Ada kedua mama dan baba, memberi semangat lisan. Ke sisi lain dimana teman - temannya hadir, namun Luhan menyesal ketika bertemu pandang pada seseorang yang turut hadir disana.

Seseorang, kekasihnya..

Hasrat itu muncul. Dimana Luhan ingin berlari dengan pemberontakan diri yang nyaris menguasai dan membuatnya hilang akal. Sial! Kenapa sampai begini? Kemana sang waktu yang begitu jahat tak memberinya banyak kesempatan?

'Jangan berlaku bodoh!'

Luhan tak sadar bahwa kakinya hendak melangkah pergi sebelum tatapan mengancam dari sosok sang kekasih memperingati. Dan disitu Luhan menyadari kecerobohannya. Urung, Luhan melanjutkan hal tertunda barusan. Ia tak bisa menahan segaris tipis senyum ketika menemukan wajah manis nan polos yang menatapnya khawatir.

Ini berat, tapi Luhan akhirnya bisa meloloskan lingkaran cincin tersebut pada jari manis pasangannya.

"Dengan ini kalian telah sah menjadi suami istri. Silahkan mencium pasangan anda."

Hidupnya akan sedikit berbeda mulai dari sekarang.

.

.

"Karena kita tidak akan bisa melawan waktu."

Luhan menampar Sehun saat itu juga. "Setelah hampir sembilan tahun menunggu, inikah pilihanmu Sehun?!"

Sehun terdiam. Ia raih telapak yang baru saja membelai kasar pipinya. Sadar akan keegoisan semuanya dan dirinya sendiri. Ia kecup lama telapak tangan Luhan yang berubah kemerahan. Oh tidak... apa ia baru saja membuat kekasih cantiknya marah? Ha.. ha..

"Turuti permintaan orang tuamu. Dan aku pastikan kita tetap saling memiliki. Sampai kapanpun."

Luhan tak tahu mengapa airmata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Kata itu terdengar lebih baik. Meski sebagian dari dirinya menolak itu mentah - mentah.

"Kau memilikiku dan aku memilikimu. Kita tidak saling menjaga, tapi saling mencintai juga menyayangi. Cinta tak harus memiliki, itulah mengapa aku lebih senang menyayangimu sepenuh hatiku. Karena rasa sayang hidup abadi dan tidak menyakiti. "

"Sehun~" suaranya bergetar. Luhan tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia membiarkan dirinya kembali menenggelamkan diri dalam pelukan Sehun, menekan pahit.

"Menikahlah esok, dengan wanita pilihan orang tuamu. Semoga kau bahagia. Dan aku akan selalu disisimu."

 _Karena kebersamaan kita bukanlah untuk dipertahankan, apalagi dihadapan Tuhan._ _Sekalipun hatiku mengkhianati lidahku.._

'Lu Han. Saranghae.'

.

.

FIN

Hai.. lama sekali rasanya tidak post ff wkwk. Semoga suka :))

Dan buat pengguna Line, jangan lupa add 👇

Bubble & Coffee [et] iyq5232z. Cocok nih buat kalian yang haus info hunhan. Dan satu lagi Sweet Mochigome [et] obt2424q. Yeun juga post sf ini di sana. Supaya ngk ada salah paham nanti.

well itu saja :* trimss


	2. Chapter 2

BITTER

Chao-Xing as Luhan wife

Soo An as Sehun wife

Lilbit HunHan moment

.

Pukul tujuh pagi pada musim dingin dipertengahan Desember.

Di satu tempat dalam hunian megah yang terasa dingin mengalahkan angin diluar sana, Luhan tampak berdiri menghadap jendela kaca dengan secangkir cokelat panas. Tak banyak pemandangan diluar terjangkau oleh matanya. Hanya bangunan-bangunan pencakar langit yang sesungguhnya tidak menarik sama sekali. Ia sampai tidak menyadari sosok lain muncul dari balik pintu masuk dengan hati-hati.

"Ada surat masuk pagi ini," tangan terampilnya membereskan lembaran kertas dalam map yang tercecer diatas meja lalu meletakkan surat tadi pada sisi kosong. Salah satu kebiasaan setiap kali ia mengecek apa yang Luhan lakukan diruangan penyita waktu keduanya selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Sesaat ia melirik punggung kecil Luhan yang bergeming.

"Taruh saja disana," ujar Luhan singkat, tidak menoleh ataupun berbasa-basi.

Terdengar helaan nafas lembut menggema dalam ruang itu. Dan heningpun kembali meraja pada jarak tipis. Detak jantung tak beraturan, titik didih menaik namun rasa kemarahan itu pupus dibalik bahu tegap sosok lain yang menatap sendu pada Luhan. Insting runcingnya menggelegak hingga terkejut saat melihat surat ditangannya meninggalkan denting agak kuat akibat berbentur permukaan meja kaca.

"Maaf. Jangan lupa unuk membacanya. Kau pasti suka."

Beberapa detik setelah debaman pintu terdengar, Luhan melirik sedikit pada benda persegi panjang berhias ornament sederhana namun berkesan elegan. Tidak butuh waktu lama Luhan tahu surat ini akan datang padanya.

 _Wedding Invitation_

 _Sehoon Oh & __—_

Permata hitam dibalik kelopak mata itu berkilau. Jendela hati bening yang mendendangkan sebuah lagu bahagia berlatar musim semi dan guguran bunga mulai memburam. Luhan meletakkan asal cangkir berisi sisa liquid kecoklatan dari tangannya. Kemudian menyusul sosok perempuan yang saat ini pasti tengah mempertahankan bahunya agar tetap berdiri tegak.

.

.

" _Sejak awal pernikahan, aku sudah mengatakan semua padamu. Ini tidak akan berjalan semudah kau membayangkannya. Tidak ada niatanku untuk menyakiti seorang wanita, apalagi sampai mengikat dengan janji yang sulit kuingkari. Karena itu menyangkut janjiku pada Tuhan. Kuharap kau mengerti atas ketiadaan rasa seperti harapanmu ketika memiliki pendamping. Tapi aku bisa menjanjikan kasih sayang padamu. Apa itu cukup?"_

Chao Xing, gadis blasteran, sosok beruntung yang dipandang iri oleh banyak gadis penggemar Luhan. Tidak hanya anggun dengan proporsinya yang sempurna. Sebuah kepantasan melekat baginya sebagai sosok pendamping Luhan dimata banyak orang. Luhan terlihat gagah saat membiarkan Chao Xing mengamit lengannya dan berjalan sembari melepas candaan ringan.

Begitu yang terlihat namun ratusan mata di sana tak mengerti bagaimana jendela hati kuning amber itu redup. Senyum sekedar ukiran. Mata hanya melengkung. Bagai meminum anggur terbaik namun tidak memiliki rasa yang khas. Pernyataan Luhan dahulu cukup menyerap semua keindahan wanita tersebut demi melalui hari. Bulan-bulan berlalu dengan kesabaran penuh, ia berharap kebaikan datang tapi … yang ia rasakan justru semakin salah.

Luhan memberinya limpahan kasih sayang. Menjaga dengan hati-hati bak dirinya sebuah gelas kaca. Hampir tak ada yang terlewat, kecuali dirinya yang mulai berhasrat mencakar seluruh perasaan Luhan agar berpusat hanya untuknya seorang. Ia sadar itu keterlaluan, tapi apakah itu salahnya?

Chao Xing sungguh ingin mengutuk perasaan Luhan yang terkunci. Bahkan sekedar menjangkaunya saja sulit sekalipun Luhan berada kurang dari satu inchi berada didekatnya.

Dan malam itu.

Mempelai Sehun mengundang ia dan Luhan secara khusus. Mereka bertukar cerita, menggumam lelucon klasik sambil menunggu Sehun berganti pakaian setelah hampir seharian resepsi pernikahan mereka berlangsung. Wanita itu menyelip poni keritingnya pada sela daun telinga. Chao menatap sangsi pada gurat-gurat bahagia si mempelai wanita, apakah malam ini bulan bersinar terang ataukah …

"Aku sangat gugup."

Gadis itu terpaut dua tahun darinya, meremat tangan yang tampak dingin oleh kegugupan. Mungkin ia tidak menyangka akan menikah dengan Sehun. Soo An pasti berbahagia, ini hari pemutus masa kegadisan yang ia nanti. Ya … saat ini boleh saja ia tersenyum sembari membayangkan hal-hal apa yang akan masuk daftar rencananya selama menjadi seorang istri. Chao tersenyum kecut, menanti akan ada sebuah hati yang remuk tidak lama lagi. _Sama sepertinya dulu_ …

"Santai saja. Aku juga pernah mengalaminya Soo An _ie,_ " _dengan sosok yang mengunci perasaannya pada suamimu._ Malam seperti neraka, dimana saat Luhan enggan menyentuhnya. Tidak lucu jika ia mengaku masih _gadis_ sementara usia pernikahan mereka terbilang cukup untuk menghadirkan seorang calon penerus. Keluarga besar keduanya berpikir memang belum waktunya bagi Chao Xing mengandung. Kh…kalau saja ia setega itu, sudah sejak lama statusnya pasti berganti.

Dan sekarang. Luhan tidak bersamanya. Soo An –pun mulai terlihat mengantuk sekaligus gelisah menunggu Sehun. Ia hanya bisa menyarankan pada si pengantin baru untuk lebih dulu tidur sementara ia akan mencari Luhan dan Sehun sekalian.

 _Yang sebenarnya tidak perlu ia lakukan_.

.

.

Nafas terengah bersautan. Bunyi kecipak pertautan basah memenuhi ruang cukup besar dimana dua tubuh setengah telanjang tampak bergumul tak tentu arah. Diatas salah satu sofa, tampak Sehun menyesap penuh hasrat bibir ranum Luhan yang membengkak. Pun Luhan balas tak kalah berhasrat pada bibir tipis kecil dambaannya. Lama tidak beratap muka Sehun terlihat banyak berubah, apalagi dalam jarak sedekat ini.

"Sehun," desahnya kembali mengalun bagai melodi. Halus, menggetar ujung jemari Sehun untuk menjamah Luhan hingga lelakinya terkapar oleh perbuatannya dengan senyum puas.

Malam itu..

Luhan tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Sehun. Ia berniat mengucapkan selamat untuk pemuda itu secara langsung, seperti yang dulu Sehun lakukan. Memeluk pemuda itu barang sejenak, kemudian pergi membiarkan Sehun melalui malam selayaknya penganti baru.

Tapi…

Sehun menawarkan kembali neraka indah lewat tangan terbuka.

Menolak? Jelas tidak. Karena saat ini keduanya melupakan semua ikatan sah yang menjerat dengan saling berbagi. Tiap tetes keringat, nafas terputus dan pertautan didalam. Luhan membuka _surgawin_ _ya._ Sementara Sehun tidak berhenti membuai maupun merangsang titik sensitive Luhan hingga keduanya mengejang pada waktu bersamaan.

Ia mencium dahi berkeringat Luhan. Lelakinya tersenyum sejuta makna sekalipun gurat letih nyaris pucat tergambar diwajahnya. Lalu mengusap penuh kasih pipi kemerahan Luhan dengan tatapan memuja terlalu kentara.

" _Love you_."

.

.

Fin.


	3. Chapter 3

.

Lemonade

.

Hari pertama bagi Sehun dengan status berbeda.

Entahlah, rasanya seolah tak terjadi apapun kemarin. Liquid hitam pekat dalam mug menebar aroma harum khas yang menjadi favoritnya beberapa tahun belakangan.

Hm…

Ia menyesap perlahan liquid hitam tersebut, mencecap pahitnya lamat-lamat kemudian menelannya dalam tegukan lambat. Rasa pahit itu tertinggal di lidah. Sepahit ingatan semalam yang menamparnya begitu keras sampai-sampai membuat mata mengabur.

Memilih adalah sesuatu yang sulit.

Seringkali menemukan dilemma terkadang membuatnya ingin kembali ke masa lalu. Merubah keputusan yang sudah ia ketahui kemana akan bermuara. Lalu menata kembali jalan hidup sesuai keinginannya Tapi… itu hanya sejenak mengingat ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tak menyesali apapun pilihannya.

 _Luhan_ …

Katakanlah ia pemuda terbodoh di dunia karena berlaku kejam pada orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Andai perkataan tidak perlu kontrol, dia akan memuntahkan keinginan satu-satunya pada dunia. Dia ingin menggenggam mawar berduri tanpa perlu terluka sedikitpun.

 _Apa itu bisa?_

Mawarnya tak berduri. Tapi takdir Tuhan menumbuhkan duri di mawarnya.

.

.

.

Soo An tidak canggung menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berempat. Sejujurnya sarapan itu dibuat berdua dengan istri Luhan. Empat piring nasi goreng Beijing buatan Chao dibantu Soo An tersaji apik juga menggugah selera. Terlihat dari bagaimana Soo An seperti tak sabar untuk segera melahapnya. Kkkk…

"Aku akan memanggil Sehun. Anak itu lama sekali."

Bola mata Chao membesar. Kilat, ia memegang pergelangan tangan Soo An erat. Jantungnya berdegup saat melakukan itu, telapaknya mendingin. Ada sebuah kecemasan tergambar tapi musnah seketika begitu menemukan Soo An menatapnya tak mengerti.

Oh, dia gugup sekarang.

"Biar aku saja membangunkan mereka berdua."

Chao Xing terlalu fokus dengan kegelisahannya tanpa memperhatikan wanita lain yang termangu karena perkataannya barusan.

"Berdua?"

.

.

Sehun menggelung diri dalam selimut, memeluk Luhan yang tidur memunggunginya. Pemuda baya dalam pelukannya begitu lelap. Wajah imutnya berkilat diterpa bias matahari yang menerobos lewat jendela. Hahh… saat-saat yang dirindukan dan jarang sekali terjadi. Tahun-tahun mereka lewati oleh jarak. Dan Sehun selalu terkesan dengan segala kejutan yang kerap Luhan beri padanya.

 _Kenapa Luhan begitu menggemaskan?_

 _Kenapa Luhan begitu indah?_

 _Dan kenapa Luhan menerima dirinya yang bodoh ini?_

Erangan halus menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Bulu mata lentik nan lucu itu membuat Sehun semakin gemas. Pemuda ini lebih dewasa empat tahun darinya. Tapi kenapa justru dirinya terlihat seperti seorang kakak untuk Luhan?

"Aaa _kiyo~_ "

Sehun mengecup berulang-ulang pipi Luhan yang agak berisi. Pemuda itu mengerang tak suka sambil menjauhkan Sehun dari wajahnya.

"Hentikan."

Luhan menahan wajah Sehun dengan kedua tangannya yang terlihat begitu mungil. Ia mengerjap-ngerjap untuk membiasakan cahaya yang berlomba menusuk mata. Tapi terhalang oleh Sehun yang masih tersenyum-senyum gemas dengan kedua tangannya diwajah pemuda itu.

Dasar merepotkan.

"Kau sudah bangun?" pasrah, Luhan membiarkan Sehun menggesek wajahnya ke pipinya. Seperti anak kucing dan itu membuatnya agak risih. "ya! Jangan menempeli begitu."

Tawanya pecah melihat Luhan marah dengan ekspresi yang sangat lucu. Sehun menarik Luhan tanpa perduli pemuda itu meronta karena hei! Kesadarannya masih seperempat dan Sehun berhasil mengganggu acara bangun paginya yang manja -,-) abaikan yang terakhir.

"Oh bagus sekali. Terus saja menggelayutiku seperti anak kucing. Dasar maniak," umpatnya sembari menoyor-noyor dahi Sehun tak sopan,"kemana ibumu heh, kucing nakal?"

"Kau ibuku."

Luhan tak segan menarik kedua telinga Sehun, garang. Oh ia benci sekali dengan sebutan itu. Bukan soal dirinya yang _manly_ atau apalah. Sederhananya, ia laki-laki dan sebutan 'ibu' hanya untuk perempuan yang memiliki rahim, bisa mengandung juga melahirkan seorang anak. Bukan lelaki sepertinya -_-

Sehun masih meronta. Tanpa Luhan sadari posisi dirinya sekarang, yang menduduki perut Sehun.

"…"

Ini buruk. Dengan hanya mengenakan celana dalam ketat apalagi bertelanjang dada tepat didepan Sehun sama saja membangunkan nafsu pemuda itu. Dan _oh sial!_ Ereksi langganannya dipagi hari ternyata belum hilang. Luhan meneguk saliva kasar ketika merasakan telapak besar Sehun memegang pahanya sambil memandang dirinya intens.

"Sehu- kya!"

 _Bytheway_ , agak sedikit kotor.

Bukan berarti pasrah, tapi sulit untuk menolak. Sehun yang terangsang adalah Sehun _nya_ yang paling seksi diantara mode _Sehun_ lainnya. Kecupan-kecupan terasa panas. Sapuan lidah menggelitik. Remasan menggairahkan. Dan gesekan manja dibawah sana melemahkan untuknya. Terasa tidak adil ketika dirinya yang juga lelaki justru menyerah cepat sembari mengangkangkan kaki, menerima kesejatian Sehun mengisi dibagian tengahnya.

Seharusnya Luhan ingat dimana mereka berada sekarang. Kh… ini menjadi terasa tidak masuk akal.

Satu jam dipagihari untuk kegiatan _morning sex._ Luhan kesal harus kembali terbaring didada bidang telanjang Sehun dalam keadaan polos. Juga bokongnya yang sakit.

"Kita keluar sekarang? Ist―mmh," ucapannya terhenti oleh kecupan Sehun. Ah tidak… Sehun tidak hanya berhenti dengan kecupan, tapi juga lumatan-lumatan sepihak dimana Luhan kewalahan untuk membalas. Nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Mandilah."

Sehun beranjak dari tempat tidur kemudian memakai pakaiannya dengan cepat. Meninggalkan Luhan yang sempat termangu sebentar sambil memegangi bibirnya yang basah. Entahlah, Luhan seperti tidak menemukan kehangatan yang seperti biasanya. Apa Sehun tak menyukai perkataannya barusan?

Sudahlah. Semua sudah terjadi. Luhan sedang menyibak selimut sebelum pergerakannya terhenti saat mendengar Sehun berbicara dengan seseorang begitu membuka pintu kamar.

"Chao Xing? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

.

.

Fin.


	4. Chapter 4

.

Dark Chocolate

.

Luhan diam membeku dibalik selimut yang membalutnya. Suara yang kerap kali menangis dibalik punggung tegarnya, menggema didepan pintu kamar tempat ia melakukan hal terberengsek sepanjang sejarah hidup. Kesenangan itu berubah salah, tegukan kenikmatan semalam menghambar tak bersisa. Hilang berganti pukulan keras tepat di ulu hati. Bukan karena perasaannya tersentuh oleh air mata wanita yang menjadi istrinya, melainkan _ketidakharusan_ membentengi rasa bebas dan menampakkan wujud gagah nan nyata.

Keegoisannya merangkak naik, mendaki gunung kesabarannya sekalipun tergelincir nyaris jatuh ke dasar. Berada diantara keinginan dan sabar yang saling bergesekan, Luhan kali ini memberanikan diri keluar untuk menampakkan diri didepan wanita itu.

Mencakar hati tulusnya dan menyiram luka dengan sejumput garam.

Sehun berdiri diantara mereka dengan serpihan tangis Chao Xing yang nyaris ambruk melihat Luhan keluar dari dalam sana, memamerkan jejak percintaan nyaris sepanjang badan. Anyir khas yang menusuk penciuman sudah barang tentu akan membuat Chao Xing geram juga terhina karena diperlakukan seperti ini. Luhan tahu pernikahan mereka tak akan pernah bisa tertolong. Jadi ini hanya bentuk pengusiran.

Secara halus…

"Kalian. Pendosa yang mengotori ikatan sakral atas nama Tuhan, tidak pantas menghirup udara kebahagiaan," ujar Chaoi Xing terselip nada geram. Tangannya terkepal hingga memutih kala tubuh tegap Sehun menutupi Luhan tepat berhadapan dengannya. Menambah satu denyutan pilu. " Jangan kau pikir airmataku ini sia-sia. Silahkan tertawa sekarang. Aku tak akan mengatakan ini pada siapapun, tapi aku akan menunggu," Chao Xing berbalik kemudian,"menunggu sakit yang lebih dari ini merantai kalian."

Menyakiti tidaklah lebih baik jika hanya untuk membuat wanita baik-baik itu pergi. Luhan –pun tak berniat membuat Chao Xing mengerti posisi mereka bahkan sudah sulit sejak lama tanpa dia ketahui. Namun terlepas dari itu semua ia meyakini, hal baik akan menghampiri wanita itu, segera.

"Aku menyakitinya.." Luhan terbata dengan pandangan kosong.

Kemudian ia merasa tenggelam di pelukan Sehun. Ada rasa hangat menjalar namun tak sampai menyentuh hatinya yang berdenyut sakit. Terselip rasa bersalah begitu kesadaran penuhnya kembali, melihat sayu pada egois yang terjun bebas dengan senyum licik.

"Kau tidak menyakitinya. Tapi kita." suara _baritone_ Sehun membawa angin sejuk pada Luhan yang nyaris mati terluka.

.

.

.

Tangan ranting putih nan ayu dengan cekatan menghidang piring lauk terakhir bersama senyum puas tercetak. Memastikan permukaan meja dan piring tertata rapi, ia buru-buru kembali ke dapur, melepas apron kemudian membenahi penampilannya sedikit. Detakan jantungnya berirama cepat kala menemukan Sehun menghampirinya, membelai pucuk kepalanya sayang sekalipun tak ada reaksi apapun dari wajah pemuda itu.

"Aku sudah siapkan sarapan," dengan senyum penuh berharap Sehun memuji apa yang ia lakukan pagi ini. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Bagus," sahut Sehun pendek. Menyamankan diri pada kursi utama kemudian memulai sarapan tanpa mengajak istrinya.

Soo An diam sembari meresapi jantungnya yang berdenyut, kali ini terasa seperti dicubit keras oleh tangan tak terlihat. Ia mengambil sisi lain dan makan dalam diam. Uhm.. mungkin Sehun belum terbiasa dengan status baru ini, pikirnya positif.

"Dimana Lu-"

"Sarapan di luar. Cepat habiskan makanmu dan jangan banyak bicara." Sekilas ucapan Sehun terdengar kejam sementara memandang Soo An –pun tidak. Tak ada kerut didahi Sehun seolah yang barusan bukan hal besar. Nyatanya Soo An kian tidak mengerti, _kenapa ucapannya tajam begitu?_ Sehun menghentikan kunyahan sebelum mendongak sedikit. "Tidak baik bicara saat makan, orang tuaku selalu bilang begitu."

Itu terdengar manis.

Soo An berbunga-bunga, menganggap yang Sehun katakan adalah bentuk perhatian kecil dengan caranya sendiri. Status ini baru berjalan satu hari, masih banyak waktu untuk belajar memahami satu-sama lain. Menunggu hari demi hari saja Soo An sudah tak sabar, lantas bibirnya –pun sulit terkendali. Terus mengukir senyum bahagia oleh karena kesimpulannya sendiri.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun, _totally ignore_. Telinganya tidak tuli mendengar dengusan Soo An yang sibuk menahan diri tersenyum senang. Biarkan saja.

Karena ia lebih sibuk memikirkan Luhan yang menghilang bersama wanita itu sampai membuatnya terjebak berdua di sini. Seenak apapun masakan yang di suguhkan Soo An, lidahnya lebih menyukai masakan buatan Luhan di saat-saat begini. Melihat Luhan memakai apron, menyiapkan bahan makanan sampai meracik bumbu adalah kesukaannya. Meski tidak selincah wanita tapi kemampuan lelakinya itu terlihat lebih menggairahkan. Sehun diam-diam ereksi hanya melihat Luhan memasak di dapur.

"Cantik," tak sadar bibirnya menggumamkan pujian sembari tenggelam melamunkan Luhan.

Dan juga berhasil membuat sosok wanita satu-satunya dalam ruangan itu merona malu akibat kesalahpahaman yang dibuat Sehun.

.

.

.

Luhan diam saja Chao Xing membereskan barang-barang mereka dari lemari.

Wanita sehangat mentari itu berubah sedingin es. Luhan juga tak berniat mencairkan suasana sekalipun. Perasaannya tidak menentu setiap kilasan wajah rapuh Chao Xing melintas. Sebagai laki-laki Luhan sadar ia keterlaluan namun secepat itu pula pemikiran barusan ditepis. Wanita ini tak tahu apa-apa, tak mengerti apa-apa, dan tidak memahami bagaimana jika berada di posisinya.

"Hari ini juga kita pulang."

Luhan hanya berdehem, mengiyakan.

Mereka berdiri saling memunggungi. Luhan yang asyik memainkan ponsel sementara Chao Xing berdiri menunggu. Buku-buku jarinya memutih kala waktu terlewat hampir satu menit namun tak ada satu patah katapun dari Luhan yang setidaknya berusaha membujuknya kali ini.

"Aku sudah pesan tiket pukul satu siang. Pastikan tak ada yang tertinggal," Luhan memakai _snapback_ nya dan sedikit membenahi penampilannya. Lalu keluar dari kamar itu..

Meninggalkan Chao Xing jatuh tergugu sembari meringkuk pada sudut tempat tidur mereka, yang bahkan sama sekali tidak Luhan sentuh.

"Tuhan.. ini sangat sakit."

.

.

.

Fin.


	5. Chapter 5

.

Bite

.

"Aku hanya diam, tapi kenapa engkau menetes?"

.

Luhan mengunyah permen karetnya hingga rasa manis itu lenyap sama sekali. Detak tidak menyenangkan kembali merampas separuh nafasnya kala teringat reaksi pilu Chao. Jauh di dasar hatinya tentu Luhan tidak mengharapkan hal seperti ini terjadi. Sekalipun bukan inginnya tetap saja ia harus sadar pemeran kehidupan ini salah satunya adalah dirinya sendiri. Chao gadis baik dengan segala kesantunan dan indahnya bunga merekah. Laki-laki manapun tak jarang melirik Chao setiap kali Luhan dipaksa untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan sejuta akal sang ayah.

Sekarang ia jauh dari ayah. Tapi kebebasan itu masih terasa jauh meski Sehun bernafas di sampingnya sembari memeluknya. Sebutir pecahan airmatanya luruh.

"Dia menangis," Luhan menggigit bibirnya gelisah, "aku seperti melihat ibuku menangis."

Sehun memeluk kekasihnya. Entah berpengaruh atau tidak, sedikit banyak ia harus berusaha menenangkan Luhan. Bahu sempit yang selalu ia kecup tersebut tampak jatuh oleh tekanan rasa bersalah. Kadang Sehun bertanya-tanya, apakah Luhan mulai menyukai Chao? Tapi entah mengapa pemikiran itu sirna setiap kali Sehun menemukan sirat simpati amat kentara dari kelereng hitam Luhan.

"Tenanglah Lu. Dia pasti bisa melalui ini," ujar Sehun meyakinkan. Setitik sesal seringkali muncul dalam hati Sehun. Hanya setitik, mengingat betapa egoisnya ia dahulu.

"Aku ingin dia bebas, Sehunah."

'

'

Pagi hari yang tidak terlalu hangat.

Dalam salah satu kamar hotel, seorang wanita menangis tergugu pada sudut ranjang dengan rambut tidak lagi terbentuk. Kilasan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu berputar-putar di kepalanya. Ada rasa pening hinggap karena menangis terlalu hebat tadi. Chao menghapus jejak airmata dengan punggung tangan, bibirnya terkatup rapat meski getar isakan masih tersisa.

Hari ini ia akan pulang ke Beijing. Sejuta rencana tertulis apik sebelum keberangkatan ke Seoul pupus sudah. Chao terlalu banyak berharap sampai lupa akan kenyataan sebenarnya bahwa Luhan tidak benar-benar menyayangi seperti yang terkadang ia dapati saat di rumah. Selain itu sisi peka-nya bagai tertutup oleh bayangan Sehun yang terus berdiri di belakang Luhan. Lagi-lagi ia harus mengingat bahwa Luhan tidak akan pernah menyukainya.

Bukankah ikatan ini suci? Sekalipun Luhan tidak menginginkannya?

Chao selalu membayangkan, kelak Luhan pasti akan bisa menerimanya. Perkataan Luhan saat itu terekam jelas. Tapi kepercayaan dirinya justru menamparnya keras begitu sadar bahwa perasaan keduanya tidaklah main-main. Jika sudah seperti ini pernikahan mereka tak akan pernah tertolong.

"Aku menyerah Tuhan. Aku menyerah.."

Chao melipat kaki demi meredam tangisnya yang bersiap untuk meledak. Kalau saja bisa, mungkin jantungnya akan meledak sebentar lagi. Kepalanya sudah tak sanggup menahan diri untuk berdiri tegak menyaksikan Luhan yang tidak bisa ia miliki sepenuhnya. Cinta itu terlahir tunggal. Dan Chao seperti ingin membanting diri agar sesak di hati lekas menghilang.

"Sakit sekali Tuhan. Kenapa aku harus terjebak seperti ini~"

Kepalan tangan Chao menepuk dada kirinya, demi mengusir sesak yang menghimpit. Ini adalah peristiwa terpahit sepanjang sejarah hidupnya.

.

.

Sehun tidak bisa menghentikan inginnya untuk terus mencumbu bibir Luhan yang ranum. Prianya begitu gundah, membuat Sehun tak tega. Ia meraba pinggul ramping tersebut dan meninggalkan sedikit remasan gemas. Luhan terpejam bersama erangan nyaman juga menikmati yang mengiringi. Tak lupa membalas pagutan Sehun dengan lumatan-lumatan basah. Saat Sehun mendorong lebih dalam ciuman mereka, Luhan meremat kiat rambut halus kekasihnya agar membuat jarak. Ia menarik nafas cepat sambil terkekeh kecil melihat raut bertanya Sehun.

"Sebentar lagi aku harus pulang."

Luhan menghapal baik-baik wajah rupawan Sehun yang sangat jarang bisa ia nikmati setiap hari dalam jarak sedekat ini. Sehun begitu banyak berubah. Dari maknae kesayangannya yang nakal dan lucu sampai berubah menjadi pria terlalu cepat dewasa. Sisi cute pria ini tak pernah lekang oleh waktu yang terkadang membuatuhan bingung. Sehun ini kekasihnya, adiknya, kakaknya atau ayahnya? Haha.. Sehun seperti bisa menjadi apapun untuknya.

"Haruskah secepat ini?" nada bicara Sehun kentara tidak rela. Bahkan mereka belum satu minggu bersama. Mengingat waktu untuk bisa sedekat ini sangat sulit didapat. Sehun menarik lingkaran tangannya pada Luhan agar semakin rapat, "tinggallah barang sehari-dua hari. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

Mata berkilau Luhan mengerling jahil. "Ya! Mau mengajakku bulan madu ya?"

Harusnya itu hanya sekedar guyonan sederhana. Tapi cukup berhasil membuat Sehun terdiam. Luhan tersadar cukup lama begitu tidak mendapat tanggapan. Ia melihat airmuka kekasihnya tidak terbaca.

"Kenapa?"

Sehun membuang nafas kasar. "Tidak. Hanya terkejut."

Keinginan untuk memberitahukan dunia bahwa Luhan miliknya semakin mencekik. Sehun kesal dengan tanah air yang tidak mendukung keduanya untuk bersama. Ingin memboyong Luhan ke tempat dimana tak ada satupun yang menghalangi, tempat dimana Sehun bisa leluasa memamerkan kemesraan mereka tidak kalah tulus dengan pasangan lainnya dan tempat dimana mencinta tidaklah memandang jenis kelamin. Apa salah ia mencintai laki-laki jika kaum hawa yang ia harapakan tidak ada satupun bisa membuatnya jatuh?

Lamunannya sirna kala merasakan sebuah sentuhan lembut di pipi.

"Jangan berpikir yang berat-berat. Kau terlalu banyak berpikir sampai-sampai dahimu mengerut."

Sehun tidak menjawab. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah memeluk Luhan seerat mungkin sembari membenamkan wajahnya pada pucuk kepala sang kekasih. Ia merasa sungguh berdosa karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun sampai membuat Luhan seperti ini. Bukan menyesali hubungan mereka, tapi menyesali dirinya yang terlalu lambat.

"Yah. Didalam otakku, aku melihat kau berlarian kesana-kemari seperti anak lima tahun."

Luhan mencubit pinggang Sehun cukup keras. Tidak menyangka alasan sekonyol itu justru terlontar dari mulut Sehun.

"Gila."

Pemuda yang lebih muda hanya tertawa senang karena berhasil menggoda Luhan. Meskipun sesuatu mengganjal tenggorokannya untuk tertawa lepas.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

.

 _SIMALAKAMA_

 _._

Hubungan sesama jenis bukan lagi hal baru pada era milenial seperti sekarang. Alasan-alasan rasional mendominasi kepala mereka terhadap hal tabu begini yang seharusnya bukan lagi sebuah permasalahan berjudul aib. Era milenial justru lebih kejam menindas etika kesopanan dan nyaris keluar dari batas-batas normal dalam menghargai perasaan. Tak ada lagi pandangan merunduk kepada yang lebih tua sekalipun sifat mereka seharusnya menjadi panutan. Dan terlalu banyak hidup masa kanak-kanak harus terenggut oleh rasa ingin menjadi dewasa dini.

Termasuk dalam hal bebas memilih orientasi dimana lebih dominan menarik hati.

Chao Xing tak segan menindas mereka yang selalu berfikir bahwa hubungan seperti _lesbian, gay, biseks dan transgender_ adalah suatu penyakit masyarakat yang cenderung menjijikkan. Ia begitu benci jika menemukan seseorang atau kelompok menggunjing bahkan menghina mereka yang ia maksud sebelumnya. Tak jarang ia menekankan bahwa mereka bukanlah penyakit, hanya sedikit berbeda.

Era milenial sudah sepantasnya menerima keberadaan mereka. Terlepas dari etika beragama yang melarang keras hubungan semacam itu. Sadar sepenuhnya tak ada satu agamapun yang rela umatNya melakukan hal bertentangan dengan hukum alam. Tapi bagaimana jika didasarkan pada cinta? Chao Xing bahkan menangis dalam ratap saat menemukan salah satu temannya yang berbeda itu harus meregang nyawa oleh karena orientasi mereka mendapat tentangan keras dari masyarakat.

"Kalian benar-benar bodoh! Hanya orang tidak berotak seperti kalianlah yang tak 'kan pernah mengerti ketulusan sesunguhnya."

Perkataan itu tak jarang Chao Xing lontarkan pada sesiapapun yang jelas-jelas mengucapkan hal buruk mengenai orang-orang berbeda di sekitarnya. Ia hanya ingin, masyarakat menerima segala perbedaan tanpa memandang batas.

Adalah Mei, teman dekat dari Chao Xing. Tak lelah untuk mengingatkan Chao agar lebih memperhatikan ucapannya. Teman perempuannya sedari sekolah tingkat pertama, turut menentang mereka yang tidak _open minded_ untuk menerima kasus lama seperti hubungan sesama jenis. Meski bukan lagi permasalahan baru, namun hal ini meluas di mata dunia semenjak kemajuan teknologi berkembang pesat.

Tak ada yang salah dalam membela. Tapi umpatan kasar yang terkadang Chao selipkan membuat Mei gerah. Menurutnya penggunaan kata tersebut dan aksi pembelaan Chao Xing sudah mulai di luar batas normal. Terakhir kali ia pernah menemukan komentar netizen dari forum online yang membahas LGBT. Pendapat yang di lontarkan cenderung netral dalam hal mengomentari tentang _Idol One True Pairing, 'Benar atau Settingan belaka?'_ dan Mei sudah bisa menduga Chao Xing pasti berpastisipasi dalam debat tersebut.

 _chao_ : kalian tahu pasti bahwa hal semacam itu benarlah terjadi. Lihat tatapan mereka! Mereka benar-benar dalam suatu hubungan yang tulus. Keberadaan mereka nyata!_

 _Imu_he : sebagian dari mereka hanyalah settingan perusahaan! Kau tahu bahwa jepang adalah salah satu negara tujuan pemasaran terbesar? Penikmat di sana menyukai hal seperti shounen-ai bahkan lebih! Kau harusnya sadar akan hal itu._

 _Chao_ : oh apa kau sebenarnya hanya tidak menerima 'oppamu' menyukai laki-laki daripada perempuan, bukan? Hei, kau harus berkaca dari sekarang. Mereka benar-benar in relationship, bodoh! (Photo1,jpg) ; (photo2,jpg)_

Itu terjadi hampir dua tahun yang lalu. Mengingat itu membuat dirinya meringis sedih. Chao Xing tak salah membela, tapi mengingat keseluruhan komentar gadis itu dalam membalas komentar yang ia anggap miring pada netizen lain sungguh mengejutkannya. Meu bahkan tak menyangka, gadis sesantun Chao Xing bakal mengatakan hal sejahat itu.

Dan sekarang ia tak bisa menahan hela nafas panjang mendengar penuturan menyedihkan Chao Xing. Ia baru mendarat di Beijing setengah jam yang lalu dengan raut kacau sekacau-kacaunya. Wajah kusut tak berbentuk. Belum lagi gurat lelah yang tergambar jelas seperti memikul beban berat.

Mengenai suaminya yang dijodohkan, Mei tahu persis. Lelaki dengan orientasi menyimpang yang tersembunyi rapi dari status idol terlaris di China. Mei sama sekali tak menyangka lelaki tercantik milik negerinya itu akan terlibat hubungan pernikahan atas dasar perjodohan dengan Chao Xing.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Apa pertanyaan itu harus kujawab?" Balas Chao dengan nada dingin. Kepalanya tertunduk seperti tak berani menatap iris penuh belas kasihan dari Mei. Tatapan itu seolah berkata _sudah-pernah-kuperingatkan-sebelumnya_ seperti menampar pipinya keras. "Lihat Chao Xing didepanmu, Mei! Apa yang begini baik?!"

Mei menghela napasnya -lagi.

Tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Di tambah lagi secuil cerita selama di Seoul terdengar menyayat hati. Chao Xing tampak berharap, sementara yang di harap justru sosok lelaki _homo_ yang dulu selalu gadis ini bela mati-matian eksistensinya.

Sekelebat ia berfikir, apakah ini _karma_?

"Lalu, kau akan mengakhirinya?" Mei berkata amat pelan. Takut setiap kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya bisa menyakiti sisi sensitif Chao Xing.

"Tidak! Aku bertekad untuk merubahnya menjadi lurus dan menyukaiku," dengan niat mantap namun sekilat terlihat kegamangan dari mata Chao Xing. "Kurasa aku masih punya satu kesempatan."

Mei meraih ponsel Chao yang tergeletak. Memandang lekat foto Luhan dan Sehun tengah berciuman mesra di atas sebuah sofa. Entah bagaimana Chao bisa mendapat foto dengan _angle_ sebagus itu. Terlepas dari itu, Mei kagum dengan kebersamaan mereka berdua. Tampak telah menyatu dan dalam.

Sangat kecil kesempatan untuk meluruskannya kembali. Besar kemungkinan mereka akan tetap menikah dengan perempuan. Namun Mei yakin hubungan mereka tak akan pernah runtuh. Lelaki bernama Sehun... firasatnya mengatakan, lelaki itu pasti rela melakukan apapun selama Luhan menginginkannya pula. Dan Luhan nampak terlalu mencintai pemuda itu.

"Keberadaan mereka nyata dan tulus, Chao. Tidak ada tempat untukmu. Bukankah kau sendiri pernah mengatakan itu? Bahkan kau memahaminya lebih daripada aku. Jadi berhentilah menyiksa dirimu sendiri."

Chao Xing tergugu.

Kalau sudah begini, Mei tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan. Mereka sama-sama korban ketidakadilan -menurutnya. Luhan dan Sehun pasti melalui banyak hal berat mengingat hubungan mereka berlangsung lebih dari tujuh tahun lamanya. Dan Chao Xing tiba-tiba hadir dengan ketidaksengajaan. Bukan salah Chao jika jatuh cinta pada suaminya sendiri. Astaga! Ini sungguh rumit!

"Aku ingin memilikinya, Mei. Aku mulai mencintainya, tapi kenapa.."

Yang bisa Mei lakukan hanya bungkam. Karena ia sendiripun tak tahu harus bagaimana. Tidak semua duduk permasalahan ia pahami.

"Bersabarlah. Masih banyak lelaki lain yang bisa menerimamu, hm? Kau perempuan kuat, Chao. Lagipula apa kau tega memisahkan mereka? Tidak, bukan? Biarkan mereka memilih. Dan jangan pernah mengabaikan nasihatku lagi. Aku tak mau kejadian seperti ini terulang akibat ulahmu sendiri."

"Kau menyalahkanku?" suara Chao berdengung tak suka. Namun kemudian ia tertawa kecil. Mengingat sekilas ingatan dahulu, ternyata ia keterlaluan juga. "Aku tak akan mengabaikan nasihatmu lagi. Yah biarpun aku masa bodoh juga."

Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana takdir akan memainkan bagiannya. Seperti pepatah, apa yang kau semai, itu pula yang akan kau tuai hasilnya. Setitik penyesalan Chao perlahan melebar.

"Semua sudah terjadi. Aku tak mau kau sengsara seperti ini. Dan ingat, jangan pernah merasa sendirian. Teman yang baik akan selalu mengingatkan, benar?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Chao merasa kelegaan luar biasa. Beberapa waktu yang ia habiskan nampaknya benar sia-sia. Kenapa ia tidak menyadari ini dari awal?

Karena tak ada penyesalan yang selalu datang di depan.

.

.

Sepuluh tahun berlalu sudah.

Luhan tetap menjadi selebriti terlaris dengan wajah _baby face_ nya yang dikenal baik. Hampir setiap harinya penuh dengan jadwal syuting iklan maupun _endorse_ merk ponsel, jam, pakaian hingga makanan dan aksesoris. Berperang dengan _paparazzi_ yang haus berita kehidupan pribadi serta ambisi menguak kisah asmaranya seperti tak pernah ada habis mengisi hari-hari Luhan. Di tambah lagi usia kepala empat dengan status _d_ _uda manis_ semakin mengundang tanya, _kapan Luhan melepas status duda_?

Banyak dari mereka yang berspekulasi jika Luhan terlibat hubungan harmonis dengan mantan idol dari negeri seberang. Sama-sama bergelut dalam dunia entertain yang juga dulu adalah _couple termanis_ sebuah _boygrup_ satu naungan agensi membuat netizen berfikir bahwa isu kencan antara keduanya benar-benar _real._ Luhan tidak terlalu menanggapi jika ada pertanyaan menyinggung hal tersebut hampir di setiap kesempatan wawancara maupun _pressconf_ _._

" _Ge,_ kau harus mengingatkan mereka agar tidak menyinggung hal itu lagi, oke?!"

Dengusan lucu Luhan tak pernah memandang usia. Pria itu tetap terlihat manis sekalipun gurat dewasa dan matang nampak jelas. Terkadang para staff harus terlibat perdebatan lucu soal rengekan Luhan yang benar-benar jengah pada pertanyaan wartawan. Haruskah mereka menanyakan hal yang sama setiap kali? Demi Tuhan, Luhan bahkan bisa mencium aroma hangus ketika pertanyaan itu dilontarkan kembali untuknya.

Memang negara bagian Asia Timur telah melegalkan serentak bahwa LGBT sudah bebas memamerkan diri dihadapan publik. Nyaris sebagian kalangan selebriti bahkan tak lagi segan menampakkan kemesraan mereka dengan teman berjenis kelamin sama dengannya. Bahkan tak sedikit dari mereka mengkonfirmasi hubungan pada publik tanpa menutupi lagi ekspresi malu-malu di antaranya. Sekalipun tidak keseluruhan masyarakat menerima, setidaknya tanah air mereka mendukung. Dan mereka yang berbeda tak lagi merasa _terpenjara_ di negeri sendiri.

"Oh ya.. tadi Sehun menelepon. Dia menunggu di Manor Lu."

Luhan tersedak minumannya.

" _What d'fvck, ge_?!"

.

.

Sepuluh menit Luhan habiskan dengan mengelilingi manor tergesa. Tanpa berpamitan apalagi embel-embel mengajak mampir Luhan lupakan begitu menginjakkan kaki di istana megah yang selalu ia hindari bertahun-tahun belakangan.

Tidak sampai seminggu setelah pulang dari Seoul, gugatan cerai tergeletak di meja kerjanya yang sudah di duga adalah dari Chao Xing. Sepuluh tahun lalu, banyak perubahan memaksa hidupnya putar-balik. Karirnya nyaris hancur akibat isu homoseksual yang menghinggapi Luhan sebagai alasan kandasnya pernikahan pertamanya itu. Padahal pernikahan mereka berlangsung tertutup. Namun ada saja media nakal yang berhasil menguak ke khalayak. Luhan memilih bungkam pada saat itu.

Dan semenjak dari itu hubungannya dengan sang ayah kembali merenggang. Ayahnya marah besar karena ia dianggap menjadi lelaki tidak bertanggungjawab. Chao Xing tidak mengatakan apapun perihal masalah apa sebenarnya yang terjadi di antara mereka hingga memilih jalan cerai. Tapi Luhan tetap disalahkan oleh ayah.

"Dimana _baba_?" Luhan agak tergesa mengingat Sehun ada di dalam istana sialan ini. Memang benar ia tumbuh besar di manor dan banyak melalui hal sulit. Tapi Sehun bisa sampai kemari sungguh tidak Luhan duga sekalipun.

Mengenai hubungannya dan Sehun, mereka masih menjaga satu sama lain. Istri Sehun meninggal dalam suatu kecelakaan serius dan kini pria muda itu betah menduda dengan seorang balita. Sama halnya dengan Luhan.

Mereka akan tetap seperti itu.

Saat memasuki sayap kiri manor, Luhan berhenti melangkah ketika telinganya menangkap suara debaman cukup keras. Seorang _maid_ yang memandunya lekas undur diri setelah menunjuk satu pintu ganda di depan Luhan.

" _Baba!_ "

Luhan terbelalak mendapati Sehun babak belur sembari bersimpuh di depan kaki ayahnya. Kepala keluarga besar Lu itu tampak memerah dengan tangan terkepal. Luhan membeku karena sekalipun ayahnya mendidik keras, tak pernah sekalipun menemukan beliau semarah ini.

"Kau benar-benar kurang ajar."

Sehun mendapat satu tendangan pada ulu hati. Pria muda itu meringis seraya memuntahkan liur bercampur darah, tetap berusaha untuk bernafas. Wajah penuh lebamnya menatap penuh keyakinan pada ayah Luhan yang masih melihatnya dengan amarah membara.

"Saya mencintainya, tuan."

Di situ Luhan tersadar. Lekas memeluk Sehun saat ayunan kaki ayahnya siap mengenai kepala tertunduk prianya itu. Ia meringis saat ujung sepatu pantofel ayahnya mendarat tepat mengenai ulu hatinya.

"L-luhan?"

Terkejut. Dua pria di sana terkejut menemukan Luhan memasang badan. Terlebih ayah Luhan, amarahnya memuncak.

Malam ini ia berniat beristirahat setelah menyelesaikan banyak pekerjaan. Kedatangan Sehun dari Seoul dan rela menunggu seharian cukup membuatnya simpati. Beliau mengenal Sehun layaknya anak sendiri mengingat kedekatan pria itu dengan Luhan.

Tapi saat mendengar Sehun _meminta_ putera semata wayangnya, membuat pria tua itu kalap. Sambil memenuhi Sehun dengan pukulan dan tendangan, pria muda itu bahkam menjelaskan semua perihal hubungan mereka tanpa tertinggal satupun.

"Jadi pria ini yang kau bela mati-matian? Dimana otakmu Luhan!"

Satu tamparan didapat Luhan hingga jatuh terjerembab. Tentu Sehun dengan khawatir menangkap prianya sebelum benar-benar mendarat di lantai. Luhan tak berani menatap ayahnya. Kilat kekecewaan mendalam di sana membuatnya sedikit sakit. Jelas Luhan sendiri mana pernah mengira hal ini terjadi padanya.

" _Baba-_ "

"Kalian bahkan sudah tigabelas tahun lamanya menikah! Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan, Luhan? Hah! Apa?! Lagipula kau tak akan pernah mendapat keturunan sedang kalian berjenis kelamin sama!"

Kalimat demi kalimat yang dilontarkan ayahnya tak satupun Luhan bantah. Ia juga menahan Sehun yang tampak ingin memberi argumen pembelaan. Keduanya hanya saling menatap dalam kebisuan.

Ayah Luhan terduduk. Memijat pelipis, kepalanya pening. Semua ini terlalu mengejutkannya.

Tapi... bukankah era telah berubah?

Beliau memperhatikan Luhan yang tampak ketakutan sementara Sehun memandangnya dengan tatapan menenangkan. Bagaimanapun mereka menghadapi orang tua yang telah berjasa mendidik Luhan sedari kecil. Sekalipun keegoisan mereka melukai, mereka tentu memiliki pertimbangan berat untuk mengatakan ini. Terutama Sehun. Pria tua itu nyaris saja merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

"Mulai dari sekarang terserah kalian." Pada akhirnya ia tak bisa memisahkan mereka. Luhan anaknya bukan lagi bocah kecil yang selalu menurut saat ia memaksa anak itu memakan ramen pedas dengan alasan agar Luhan tidak tumbuh menjadi anak lemah. Dia sekarang adalah pria matang yang sudah bisa menentukan sendiri jalan kebahagiaan pilihannya.

Bunyi debaman pintu terdengat cukup keras. Luhan tak sempat melihat wajah ayahnya. Rasa bebas, kebahagiaan dan haru menyeruak dari dalam hati. Tak perduli Sehun meringis akibat menyenggol lebam di wajah pria itu, Luhan memeluk erat Sehun. Merasakan pelangi-pelangi dan bunga mekar di hatinya juga kelegaan luar biasa. Selama ini hubungan sembunyi-sembunyi yang kerap membuatnya lelah terlepas sudah. Kini mereka bebas!

"Hei, mana kecupan selamat datang untukku?"

Luhan mencubit pipi Sehun dengan raut datar.

"Dasar nekat. Kalau _baba_ sampai membunuhmu bagaimana?" Ujar Luhan sambil mencubit sadis bagian lebam lain di wajah Sehun. Masa bodoh Sehun meringis hingga menitikkan airmata. Sikap yang di ambil pemuda ini benar-benar membuatnya jantungan.

"Buktinya aku masih hidup 'kan?" Kekeh Sehun amat pelan, menghindari nyeri di sudut bibirnya yang pecah. Ia mengaduh sambil menikmati wajah dongkol Luhan. Bercak merah di pipi pria manis di depannya membuat Sehun tersenyum sedih. "Apa sakit? Maaf tidak bisa melindungimu tadi."

Luhan terkesiap. Elusan hangat Sehun membuatnya berdebar sekaligus malu karena diperhatikan. Huh, dia mirip remaja belasan tahun kalau begini.

"Seharusnya lukamu yang dikhawatirkan. Ini bukan apa-apa dibandingkan dengan lebam diwajahnu."

Sehun diam saja, merasa bersalah. Ia membiarkan Luhan yang membetulkan pakaiannya. Pemuda itu mendumel tidak jelas dan Sehun juga tidak perduli. Irisnya menatap lekat gerak bibir ranum Luhan.

"Habis ini kalau kau nekat lagi, aku tidak akan segan un-"

Bibir keduanya menyatu. Sehun mengecupnya amat lembut dan hati-hati. Menyalurkan perasaan lega yang membuncah di dada. Belasan tahun Sehun menunggu saat tepat untuk mendapatkan Luhan seutuhnya. Bekerja keras mematangkan diri agar menunjang kepantasan meminta Luhan. Dan penantiannya berbuah manis.

Mendapat izin ayah Luhan adalah yang terpenting. Juga tersulit. Kini mereka mendapatkannya meski Sehun tak yakin sepenuhnya.

Luhan menikmati lumatan-lumatan bibir kenyal Sehun. Melumat bergantian dengan tarikan senyum yang tak juga memudar.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat." Bisik Sehun pelan pada telinga Luhan. Ia sempatkan meninggalkan kecupan kilat di pipi.

"Akupun juga, Oh Se Hun," kali ini Luhan mengecup lama bibir merekah pria didepannya, "suamiku."

Mereka tertawa lepas bersama. Di malam dengan ramai bintang berkelip. Ramainya hiruk pikuk kota. Dan sunyinya manor Lu yang berdiri kokoh di salah satu titik kota besar Beijing.

.

.

Forks.

Kota basah berintensitas hujan agak tinggi.

Sehun dan Luhan berlari kecil memasuki sebuah bangunan cukup megah. Terdapat banyak ibu-ibu bercengkerama yang bisa di taksir umur mereka berkisar dua puluhan tengah hingga mendekati akhir tigapuluhan.

Menurut informasi yang Sehun dapati, di sini mereka bisa menemukan _surrogate mom._ Berawal dari keinginan Luhan yang ingin memiliki satu lagi jagoan kecil atau puteri untuk keluarga mereka, Sehun rela meninggalkan kesibukannya demi menemukan tempat ini. Sesungguhnya mereka mudah saja jika mencari di Cina atau malah ke Bangkok. Tapi mengingat banyak pertimbangan yang Sehun sendiri tidak mengerti, mereka memilih ke desa kecil ini.

Salah satu pengurus tengah memanggil ibu pilihan yang sudah pernah Sehun pinta sebelumnya. Tentu sesuai persetujuan Luhan.

"Silahkan Tuan Lu dan Tuan Oh. Perkenalkan, wanita ini bernama Mei. Saya akan meninggalkan kalian."

Tanpa basa-basi lebih banyak, pengurus berkerudung tadi meninggalkan ketiganya dalam kesunyian.

"Mei? Kau-"

Wanita itu tersenyum jenaka. Ia duduk menopang dagu sembari menatap keduanya bergantian. Hah..

"Aku jauh-jauh dari Beijing bukan untuk menemukan wajah anehmu, Luhan."

Tentu saja Luhan mengenal baik wanita didepannya. Dia adalah teman baik Chao Xing, mantan istrinya dulu. Kenal dekat memang tidak, tapi setidaknya Luhan merasa cukup mengenal Mei.

"Kau kenal dia, Lu?" Tanya Sehun yang tentu tidak mengenal wanita ini. Ia jelas terkejut Luhan terlihat mengenal Mei.

"Teman Chao."

Mereka mengobrol seputar bagaimana Luhan mengenal Mei juga beberapa hal yang sekiranya perlu untuk Sehun tahu. Pria itu nampak mengerti namun tanda tanya masih lekat di kepalanya.

"Lalu apa maksudmu berada di sini? Dan kenapa pengurus tadi membawamu pada kami."

Mei mengulum senyum. Dahinya mengerut dengan ekspresi menimbang antara ragu dan tidak untuk mengatakannya. Menatap kedua duda keren di depannya sekali lagi, Mei mengerjap sembari memantapkan hati.

"Aku akan membantu kalian," tukasnya mantap dengan ekspresi jenaka, seolah mengatakan hal barusan bukam beban berarti. "Tapi dengan satu syarat," lanjutnya tanpa memberi kesempatan Luhan selesai dengan keterkejutannya.

"Apa itu?" Sehun bertanya selidik. Apa jangan-jangan wanita ini berniat mengambil Luhannya? Pikir Sehun konyol.

"Kalian harus mau memberiku seorang anak. Ukh, aku tahu ini gila. Tapi aku tak ingin menikah! Aku mau memiliki anakku sendiri tanpa perlu terikat hubungan pernikahan dengan pria manapun. Kalian mau 'kan?"

Luhan terduduk dengan mata membulat sekaligus takjub setelah mendengar pengakuan Mei barusan. Wanita ini benar-bemar gila.

"Hanya itu? Aku sih setuju saja."

"Sehun!" Teriak Luhan sembari mendelik kesal.

"Baiklah. Tiga bulan setelah anak kalian lahir, program untuk calon anakku kita mulai. Oke? Urusan nama ayah anak ini dan yang lainnya kalian tidak usah pikirkan." Mei mengatakannya dengan enteng. Sangat enteng sampai-sampai Luhan tak habis pikir dengan bualan macam apa yang mengisi kepala eanita sejenis Mei.

"Kau gila."

"Terima kasih banyak," jawab Mei dengan senyum mengembang sempurna.

Sehun? Jangan tanya bagaimana reaksi pria itu. Dia tampak tidak berniat membuat argumen baru atau semacam tetek bengek lain yang sekiranya perlu dilakukan. Bagian terpentingnya keinginan Luhan sudah dipenuhi. Iya 'kan?

"Jadi kapan bisa di mulai?"

Luhan menghela nafas pasrah. Kenapa hidupnya selalu dikelilingi hal ajaib jika bersebelahan dengan Sehun? Ukh.. untung cinta...

.

.

Benar-benar _fini_ _sh!_

 _An!  
_

 _Hai_. Sepanjang fiksi ini berlangsung, aku tak pernah membuat AN. Hehe.. tengs buat kalian reader tanpa terkecuali sudah mengikuti ceritaku dari awal chapter. Dan tolong abaikan judul per-chapter yang kira-kira tida nyambung dengan isinya. Yang penting aku suka, hehe.

Kedua.. sepesial pake telor untuk MakCik, salah satu kakakku tersayang _hotarunyan416_ , happy bornday kak. Kakak versi kecilnya di tunggu lohhh~ muehehe.

Ketiga. _Firstlaf_ ku tersayang. Luhan sama Sehun. Happy besdey tuuu.. kalian tetep cinta pertama aku sampai kapanpun. Muahmuahmuah..

Keempat. Tengscuu untuk samwan-samwan yang kujadikan inspirasi. Ini hanya fiksi belaka. Kuharap sekalipun pesan yang kusirat tida tersampai dengan benar, kalian bisa mengerti bahwa hubungan sesama jenis tidak sepantasnya kalian hina. Tidak sedikit kok shipper yang kutemukan bahkan jijik dengan hubungan sesama jenis. Ukh.. jika tak suka atau sebaliknya, ingatlah untuk tidak sampai mengatakan hal yang bisa menyakiti perasaan orang lain.

Last. Maaf kalau ada misstypo. Aku mengetik ini dari ponsel hehe. En satu lagi tambah. Saranghae :*


End file.
